Threatening Theories
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: "the only thing I wanna know is why their back." Zim muttered, probably talking to himself. Everything around me stopped.I blocked out all sound and the racing of my heart. I recalled me and dib's conversation on the roof..  "i know why." i whispered..
1. Chapter 1: Recalling Danger

**hello everybodyyy, :) this is my first invader ZIM fanfiction, i have writen others like House Of Anubis, The Darkest Powers Series, and Degrassi. i hope everyone like my story and this is chapter one. in this story it is mainly about Zim, Gaz and a little bit of Dib. Zim and Dib are in 11th grade and Gaz in 10th. i know that Gaz can get a bit OOC some times but thats only because it has just started. it only goes up lmfaoo. only gets crazier and wackier. anyway for anyone who has read my fanfictions before or anyone who hasent and saw this, be warned that my stories get very odd at some points. (Especially in my House of Anubis fanfiction.) **

**"..Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>  
><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>  
><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch so foreignpk<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial.."<strong>  
><strong>-E.T<strong>  
><strong>~Katy Perry ft. Kanye West<strong>

**(God, ZAGR fans must of had a feild day when they heard this song, i know i did. lmfaooo.) **

**well more to come my chickidies. here it is .**

**Chapter 1: Recalling Danger (:**

* * *

><p>I sat on the top bleachers, listening to Dib blab on about some stupid paranormal nonsense. God. Does he ever shut up.? I gritted my teeth at the sound of his voice. I turned up the volume on my GameSlave 17.0 to try to block him out, but he just talked louder. Ugh. Dib.. He's my brother.. So I have to hate him. I gritted my teeth. "Dib, can you go ten minutes without talking about some ridiculous paranormal theory of yours." I complained shutting off the GameSlave 17.0.<p>

"but Gaz, their coming.! I have a theory.!" Dib almost screamed.

"who's coming Dib.? The irkens again.?" I answered sarcastically, trying to hide my eyes in my bangs.

"yes Gaz.! Their coming.! I know they are.!" he droned on. The irkens.. That race is dead to me. I balled my free hand into a fist.

"I thought you and Zim had an agreement to leave each other alone." I rolled my eyes. My god Dib, can't you ever just think of something else, ive been hearing your alien this and necromancy the dead that since I was friggin born.! It's getting a bit old.

"we did. I still hate him.." Dib mumbled messing up his already messy hair. I felt a couple of drops of water hit my nose. A smirk appeared on Dibs face.

"time for a show." Dib murmured slyly staring over at the slightly green colored teenage boy. Zim.

"Dib, I think Zim has been here long enough to learn that he can use an umbrella if its raining." I looked over at Zim. He has changed from when he 'supposedly' tried to invade Earth in 5th grade. His disguise had improved. Instead of wearing his Irken uniformed clothes, he had wore jeans and a crimson red sweat jacket that matched his eyes when his contacts weren't in. Also had changed his hair from the slicked back Elvis presley looking wig to a longish skater style. Zim had grown taller too, much taller, about the height of Dib, who was extremely tall, a little over six feet. But none of us stayed the same.. Well on the outside. Dib took out a umbrella and opened it up shielding us from the rain. Only every so often did a drop hit my black skirt or bead into my fishnet stockings, feeling little cold come from each drip. We were basically the same on the inside, Dib still paranormally insane, Zim still an well.. Insane alien, and me still rotting from the inside out. Dib was sorta different though. Didn't bother Zim much, he had grown taller, finally grew into that head of his.. He was more built from taking karate and had scraggly skater hair similar to Zims. He was still the same annoying older brother that I had always had though. And in some ways I was grateful. He was basically all the family I had. My dad hardly ever cared. His in person check ins slowly diminished to never coming back home and every so often it would be a hologram projection, which was now only about three times a year. Zim simply put the hood up on his sweat jacket and pulled up his black shiny gloves, making Dibs smirk disappear. "can we go home now.?" I ask aggravated. He rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"fine let's go." Dib finally obliged. We got up off the bleachers and started to clonk our way down. I felt a force grab my leg violently, startling me drastically. I inhaled sharply, dropping my GameSlave 17.0. Then darted my eyes down to see the poorly sewn together dog. Gir. Stupid robot. That irritating cheerily puerile thing is just a little too.. Happy. I scowled. "it's the pretty mean girl master.! Look! She's so pretty." the little thing squeaked out. I abruptly shook the mental robot off my leg, it flying into the fence. "I'm o-oka-y.!" it called out. Don't touch me and don't call me pretty and you wouldn't have a reason not to be okay.

"Zim keep your stupid robot away from me.!" I screamed out at him, picking up my GameSlave 17.0. He jolted up from his lone spot on the bleachers.

"filthy Gaz hu-man.! You do not control Zim.!" he yelled back, he whipped his head around to the disguised SIR unit. "Gir.! Did you bring the motion vehicle?"

"I did master!" it chirped upside down. I gave a disgusted growl.

"A car Zim. Its called a car." dib corrected zim at his stupidity.

"no.! Dib-monkey.! A car is most to understated for Zim. Do not try and correct Me.!" Zim shouted. Dib simply rolled his eyes. Me and Dib exited from the field and began our walk to the car. I kicked the gravel on the ground watching the rain water bead off my biker boot.

"that stupid idiot. He will pay." I gritted through my teeth clenching my hands into fists, thinking of that stupid hunk of junk that made me drop my GameSlave 17.0.

"Gaz, let it go. It's a dysfunctional robot. It doesn't know any better." Dib intruded my misery. I proceeded to enter the car, slamming the door in frustration. "you're in 10th grade Gaz. Thought you out grew your fits." Dib started to push my buttons.

"don't push me Dib." I warned. "and I was taking about Zim." grumbling the last part slightly to myself.

"fine fine, have your little temper tantrum. I still need to tell you my theory." he started to change the subject back over.

"Dib, the irkens are not coming back, they don't want anything to do with Zim.. And I can see why." I smirked to myself.

"but gaz.!" Dib argued.

"I don't want to hear it Dib.! I don't want to hear it, see it, or re-live it. Now do you got it.!" I yelled. I don't want to know. God. Does he not get that. I'm sick of it.

"would you calm down. God, what is up with you Gaz.?"

"nothing, nothing, sorry." I grumbled, crossing my arms and looking out the window. Dib is the only person I would ever apologize too. Dib is the only person I actually trust as well. I mean I have no one else to depend on. Especially not my father. Not like he cares about me and Dib anyway.. I watched the rain and passing houses. The dingy look of the neighborhood that I've been stuck in all my life. With the idiotic kids that I go to skool with to their pets who are probably smarter than their owners.

"but, have you realized anything about Zim.?" Dib stilled continued. "he's gotten really tall." I turned my head forward to snap back at him only for my heart rate to skyrocket.

"Dib look out.!" I screamed. He turned his forward quickly as well screeching the car to a stop. A motorcycle cut in front of us quickly. I saw the same crimson color and the lilac purple pass quickly and only one word came to mind along with anger. Zim. The little green dog waved happily to me and my brother, as it sped away, being the oblivious idiotic piece of machinery it was. I growling to myself, my hands re-taking their fist form. Zim will pay. Dib shouted in frustration hitting his hands onto the steering wheel.

"I hate him." he stated obviously, then started to drive when the motorcycle was out of view.

"he just loves to cause problems." I grumbled. Lots of them.. We pulled up to our house and I proceeded out of the car. The rain finally stopped and I made into the house. I dropped my bag down as soon as I entered the house. I immediately had felt pressure of the tight, dense air force down on me, giving me and instant migraine.

"I'm going out on the roof." Dib announced starting for the stairs. "would you like to join.?" I exhaled and shook my head. Does Dib not get it.? I don't want to hear anything about his 'theory' or 'the irken armada'. I don't wanna hear anything that might be going on 'out there'.

"No Dib." I huffed.

"okay." he answered back quietly and disappointed, then silently walking up the stairs except for the occasional scuffle of his shoe. I entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Thoughts creped around in my head which made me ball my hands into fists. Thoughts that I wanted to avoid, the soul purpose of denying Dibs invitation to go out onto the roof. What was his theory.? It ate away at me, the thoughts of the armada coming back.. A cool chill went down my spine. Never again. What did Dib even think that it would bring an irken fleet to earth. It obviously had something to do with Zim. It's always something to do with Zim.. I growled silently to myself at the thought of him. My fingernails digging so far into skin that my hand started to go numb. I heard Dibs erratic yells a couple of times. And I thought you grew out of screaming at the sky Dib. I cringed at the manicatic ideas that must race through Dibs brain right now. "Dib.." I mumble to myself. I get up from the couch and head up the stairs. I'm really gunna regret this.. But either way, either sitting on the couch basing away at myself or heading up to the roof to hear Dibs theories of impending doom, are both gunna mentally scar me. I first to my room and stripped out of my black skirt and my black v-neck tee shirt. Then changed into my pajamas, keeping my skull necklace on and throwing my deep violet hair into a messy ponytail. After I proceed to whack open the door to Dibs room and make my way over to the open window and casually climbed up his maniacal contraption that he used to get up onto the top of the house. Dib sat staring up at the sky with his awfully large headphones over one of his ears that were plugged into his satellite radio thing. I honestly don't know where he gets these things. "what are you stairing into space about now Dib.?" I asked a bit snippier than intended. He looked back at me.

"trying to get a signal on the irken armada." he said simply looking back out into the sky. I walked over and sat a good foot or two away from him. Who know.? His insanity might be contagious.. And I don't want to catch it. "I know their coming again Gaz. I know."

"why.? You know scratch that I don't wanna know why." I stated rubbing my eyes with my fingertips.

"but Gaz after wha-"

"don't.!" I cut him off quickly. "don't bring it up Dib." I warned. "we're on the roof Dib. And I will push you off the roof Dib." I stressed roof and his name each time I said it.

"I'm sorry Gaz.. I- I just, I dunno." He looked down at the ground.

"it's okay." I grumbled. "I'm sorry I snapped." memories replay in my mind that I dread. I hug my knees tightly and try to push them out of my mind but it just doesn't work.

"I won't tell you what I think I don't want to frighten you-"

"nothing frightens me Dib." true.. But it irks my thoughts. How ironic the irkens irk my thoughts..

"alright.. But I did mention it in the car, Zim has gotten really tall, I won't tell you anything else." he stood up and grabbed his hefty machinery. "I'm gunna go eat something and then head off to bed, you want me to heat you up something.?"

"no." I say, Dib nods his head and leaves off the roof. "I'll probably fall asleep out here anyway.." I murmur to myself. "let them come again. Let them come and find me. This time I want a fight. This time.. I'll be ready.."

* * *

><p><strong>love it.? hate it.? and sorry for the horrible puncuation, grammar and spelling. reveiw and such.! kthanksbyee. (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Self Made NoHero

**God made coke. God made pepsi. God made me, oh so sexy. God made rivers. God made lakes. God made you.. well, we all make mistakes. (: i saw tht on twitter thought it was cute. this is chapter two. thought i might as well post it now. i know chapter one was boring and short. but i have to say that.. chapter three will be the better. this one ightt. in three it gets more in depth. **

**i would love to live in the 70's. . . Preferably in Eric Forman's Basement. :3 that would be soopertastic ahhhmayzingfull. **

**Anyway.. so this is chapter two. and im so nervous cos i have my french speaking exam tomorrow, and a math test, and a science test, and an art project.. fun oh fun fun fun.. :P **

**i just have like a random question too if like anyone decides to reveiw im doing a survey thing for school and im doing favorite celeberties. it could be music people, movie starts, tv starts, wateverr. **

**well here is chapter twoo.**

**chapter 2: Self Made No-Hero**

* * *

><p><em>"Get her.!" The Purple Tallest shouted out at the solders. I held the laser-tech gun that dib had given me in my sweaty palms. My heart beating practically out of my cheast. I looked around seeing about seven of them start to surround me. I don't get scared, I told myself, I don't get scared I don't get frigtened. Others don't scare me.. Others don't frighten me.. I scare and frighten others, not vise versa. I have no fear. I don't fear anything. But nothing- no one has ever challenged me. I tried to compose my angry and annoyed poker face. nothing had tried to be superior to me, well except Zim. Key word here is tried, no succession. But I guess that's a reason why Zim was banished from his Irken home planet. I shot the gun erratically, spewing lasers at the irken invaders. The praised ones, the ones that Zim was not. Dib crept up behind The Purple Tallest grabbing it's antennae. It let out a gargled cry for help waving it's arms back and forth as Dib pulled it to the floor. The armada soldiers retreated to their leader trying to fight dib off him. I felt a pang of relief for a moment, but then I realized, dib was now in trouble. I shot the laser gun at the invaders some screeching in pain and fear. I felt back at home, right where I belong, feared by all. I smirked darkly to this thought. A force grabbed my waist making me drop the gun to the floor. I felt as I was spinning around, unable of where the force was taking me. Next all I could feel was the pins and tingles that treaded up and down my back from the force slamming me into the wall. <em>

_"You know we left Zim here because we thought he was no threat, only to see he has made threatening allies." the voice growled into my ear. I saw deep blood red orbs pierced my skin with their sight. I tried to push away but The Red Tallest immediately pushed me back down. "but you're not that threatening, your just a little girl, so vulnerable and weak." it lifted up its sharp green colored, if you can even call it, finger and jabbed the back of my neck, literally piercing my skin now. "But Zim, now might be a future threat, must be taken out, permanently. Zim can quit being banished, but he can't quit being dead." I seethed at the stinging pain. The Red Tallest smiled vexingly, then digging its sharp finger deeper, causing me to let out almost inaudible squeak, its smile to grow bigger. "we thought this would be an in and out mission, but I never imagine it would be this fun fighting on the front lines again." it pulled it's finger around my neck to the front, slightly to the right of my Adams apple. I screeched at the sharp pain. I don't fear, I told myself, I don't fear, the superior doesn't fear.. But I'm not the superior right now. I'm the inferior. The 'in-fear'ior. It pulled the finger up into my under jaw, enjoying every second of my involuntary pain. I let out a sharp scream as it reach the middle of my under jaw. "another species for the collection." It murmured slyly. It's finger started make erratic curves that sent sharp needles through my body. "Don't worry Zims ne-" it's large blood eyes went wide with shock, it's sharp finger detaching from my neck, fell to the floor, pooling around my feet. I saw Zim, holding a laser-tech gun that had matched his un-disguised eyes , tee shirt and stripes on his sneakers, the deep pinkish crimson and lilac purple that haunts me. My vision got dizzy. Stay strong gaz. Do not be weak. Zim only had one contact in and his wig that he had worn since arriving at earth was now obviously distorted, cut, burned, sinnged, and frayed. He had walked over towards me moving The Red Tallest carefully over a few feet. Zim, only about four inches taller than me, short for the early tenth grade class, looked down slightly at me. His eyes grew wide, he lifted his hand and I shuttered, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping he doesn't repeat The Red Tallest's action of ripping open my skin. I could feel his hesitance from my involuntary reaction. A few seconds later, I felt the smooth feel of soft skin touch the bloody open wounds. I jerk in a breath, opening my eyes. Zim pulls away his green hand, which I've actually never seen before considering he always wears his long black gloves. His fingers are almost as long as The Tallest's, but rounded slightly at the top. His hand slightly dyed with blood, has whipped away the dripping red liquid that matched The Red Tallest's eyes. My vision, still blurred a bit I hear dibs voice and a couple of fires. Zim looks at me quickly and then darts to the living room. I fall to the floor, my head inches away from The Red Tallest. _

I shot up to see my violet colored bedroom walls, beads of sweat rolling from my fore head. Wait.. I felt asleep on the roof. How'd I get in here.? Dib must of brought me in. I received myself from the bitter nightmare recap. I growled at myself in anger, remembering what I wish to forget. The one time in my life that can be argued that I am helpless. I slithered out of bed and over to my dresser. Randomly choosing an outfit I switched into a black skirt, black ripped floral-fishnet like stockings, a lilac purple, stripped long sleeved shirt shade lighter than my hair, and a black shirt layered over it. I look over into the mirror and applied my eyeliner. I stared at my milky white completion and evil looking purple eyes that almost glowed with anger that were slightly covered by my bangs. I finally made my way downstairs after my prepping. Dib sat at the kitchen table eating cereal. "thanks." I mumbled to him walking past him to the fridge, implying the reason why. I opened the doors only to be disproved with my selection, shutting them with much force. "I'm going to school." i say displeased.

"want me to drive you.?" he asked scooping up another bite of cereal. I just grabbed my school bag off the floor and slam the door leaving the house. I need to get away. Far away. I don't want to be harsh to dib, I don't want to breathe the disgusting air that circulates the skool, defiantly don't want to be around Zim. I made my way to the skool bleachers and sat at the top like me and dib did everyday after skool. I tried to loose myself in my GameSlave, let it penetrate into my mind. Not working. I was distracted by every little thing. Just irritating motions from surrounding kids and animals. I finally focused my attention to an opponent that was putting up a decent fight. I smirked to myself as I took out it's last life. No one beats me. A lul darkness fell over the bleachers and a loud rumbling emerged I looked up into the sky to see a darkly tinted purple cloud. Whatever. I darted my eyes to the bleachers. Wait.. Tinted purple. I looked up and this time I was sure. I saw the irken armada symbol that horrifying all smiles alien logo. I growled to myself. Anger overwhelming me, then shock and adrenaline started to pulse through me. I shot up and ran off the bleachers. Where are they going? Zims? They have to be going to Zims. Should I go tell dib. No, I gotta distract them. How.? I dug into my backpack finding a dib contraption. I grabbed the microphone and mini satellite dish. I heard The Red and Purple Tallest's voices, tapping into their signal.

"Miss me boys.?" I growled into the microphone sarcastically.

"Who is that.?" The Purple Tallest asked stupidly.

"It's that girl-human from last time." The Red Tallest's words left its mouth angry and vexed. "I say we go and finished undone business."

"I wanna see that weird pointy haired kid with the big head. I don't like how he pulled my antenna. Not nice." The Purple Tallest complained. I smirked, it was talking about dib. I bolted from the bleachers platform running in the direction I walked to skool. "well don't just sit there go get her.!" it told the soldiers. Where to go? Into town? Yeah right. Stupid idea. Playground.? Well I guess that could work. I continued in that direction try to contemplate my next move.

"I don't like that earth-girl very much, almost as much as Zim, but.." The Red Tallest scoffed out a laugh. "I don't hate anyone more than him." it hissed. I reached the playground and climbed up the jungle gym, dropping my bag down on the platform. I was starting to get irritated. Stupid irkens, shouldn't be able to call them a race. I mean how do they take over all these planets.? Their so puerile. Bright ultra violet rays beamed down from the head armada ship, a good seven or so. five irken invaders stood in front of The Tallest. The Red Tallest, fury over its face, and The Purple Tallest, well trying to look serious. I looked down from the top of the jungle gym seeing the invaders coming closer. "Get her." The Red Tallest growled. I brushed my bangs into my eyes and smirked to myself. Each started to surround. Alright five of them. I can take five irkens. Too easy. One climbed its way up the slide. I didn't even bother to turn around, I just kicked it forcefully, it falling down the slide, screaming fearfully. As it should be. Wow I can't believe I'm such a big deal to them. I mean I caused some havoc last time they 'came' for Zim but nothing to kill me over. I guess. The other four of them climbed up to the top and circled around me.

"do you know how to play baseball.?" I asked deviously. They all looked at each other and murmured some words in irken "well it's.. One!" I punched one in it's pinkish crimson eye, then pushing it over the edge. "two.!" I kneed another one in the gut and its faces so happened to land in my fist. It stumbled back and fell onto the lower platform. "Three strikes.!" I grabbed the third ones antenna and whipped it off the jungle gym set. "you're out at the ol' ball game." I glared over to the last one standing, sweat pouring from it's forehead, it skittishly moving from side to side. "now" I started walking over to it by the fire pole. "we can do this easy way or the hard way." I lifted my fist. It looked in every which direction and it jumped down. "good." I mumbled to myself, smiling in victory. The Red Tallest immediately screamed out in anger. Fed up, it raced over and up to me on the jungle gym. I knew it was too easy. Way too easy. It came up close, towering over me. I balled my hands and punched it square in the chest, hitting cold, hard metal, retreating my hand almost instantly. Ow! Oh ow! That was not thought out well. I shook my hand in pain. The Red Tallest grabbed my black tee that was layer on top of my purple stripped long sleeve shirt. Almost slipping out, its grip on me got tighter lifting me up in the air.

"I am so sick of you." it snarled darkly to me. I kept the smirk upon my face just to piss it off. The Red Tallest grumbled and shook the smirk right off, literally. My eyes got wide as the smile had transferred over to it's face. It tilted my chin up. "and your marked for life." showing my perment scarring that it left on me last time the armada came. The Red Tallest flashed a sharp finger. "might as well add another one for the collection." it hissed vexingly. It jammed a finger into my stomach and this time I screamed. It didn't feel like a sharp little pain, like when it punctured the back of my neck, oh no it was severe excruciating throb. The searing agony shot through my entire body. The Red Tallest's smile grew so large it looked as if it was going to pop off its face. It pulled its finger up a bit causing me to moan in horrific pain. I breathed heavily, my vision fading into a blur. The Red Tallest dropped me and I fell onto the platform. I crawled over to my bag and lay crumpled trying to regain my posture. I saw the black shaggy hair and fuchsia-crimson sweat jacket and involuntarily let out a breath of relief. Then I recalled my thoughts. Dammit. The whole reason why I dragged the armada down here and got my stomach ripped open is so no one would notice the giant space ship crossing the sky. Umm.. That sounds a lot better if you don't think about it.. I looked over at the floor, feeling dizzy. I heard the clonking footsteps come towards me. I shot up as quick as I could on my knees.

"get away from me." I growled. "get away." I stood up wobbly. I felt the whole scene sway. Ugh. Where's dib when you need him.

"Let Zim take you back to my lab Gaz-human." it was Zim's voice. I could tell because it automatically gave me a head ache.

"Get away Zim." I swung my limp fist, hitting him in the face. He made an oomph noise and growled to himself. "Get..away." my breaths got shorter.

"Gir!" Zim yelled into a communicator. "Bring the ship over. Now!" The Red Tallest groaned. I felt my body weight get lighter.

"Zim put me down now!" I fought, kicking and screaming as much as I could.

"Would you stop that!" Zim yelled, trying to restrain me. My abdominal area had a slice of pain rip through me for a moment. I inverted myself trying to contain the hurt. Why did he have to show up.? Couldn't just leave me here to die?

"Zim.." I huffed out. "I said" breath. "Let" breath. "Me" breath. "go." I struggled as much as I could without passing out. Zim didn't answer, he placed me down genitally but in great haste on a soft leather feeling liner. The shades of those forbidden colors waved across my vision. Zim hopped in after putting me down, starting the engine of his ship. The glass cover closed over us and we levitated up into the sky.

"Master.! You have the mean pretty girl.! For me.!" Gir pounced up from behind, squeaking with the biggest most childish smile on its face. I pushed it over my seat and fell into the back.

"can you stop abusing my minion.! You filthy Gaz-human.!" Zim yelled at me. His words vibrated through my head.

"Ow! Headache." I complained annoyingly. "i want to punch you in the face so badly right now, I just don't have the strength to do it.." I grumbled the last part. The ship shook violently for a split second. Fuck. I turned back to see Gir waving at the irken armada. Stupid, stupid robot. I grabbed it and pulled it to the front of the ship. I balled my hands into fist wanting to just beat the crap out of The Red Tallest. I went to turn backwards and look again but Zim held me down. I winced at the pain from my stomach and then pushed his arm away. "Don't touch me." I growled. The ship shook again and zim muttered a curse in irken.

"Hold on." he ordered, kicking the ship into high gear. I sucked in my breath and grasped onto a handle. Gir clomped onto my leg tightly screaming 'weehoo.!' the whole time. I wanted so badly to kick him off but between the hyper drive and abdomen pains, the effort wasn't in me.

"Drop me off at home now Zim." I demanded. "I can take care of myself." he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Apparently not or you wouldn't of got your human gut ripped open." he snickered. I whipped my fist towards him, hitting Zim as hard as I could. His eyes darted towards me and grabbed my wrist. "Strain your human self not to do that." he commanded darkly, his crimson-fuchsia eyes staring me down.

"You don't scare me Zim. You're a joke." I scoffed. "Why do you think The Tallest dropped you here.?" I antagonized.

"The only thing I wanna know is why their back." he muttered, probably talking to himself. Everything around me stopped. I blocked out all sound and the racing of my heart. I recalled me and dib's conversation on the roof. A thousand and one thoughts raced through my blood. My adrenaline spiking an all time high. I drowned out Gir screaming and the abrupt shaking of the ship. I know why. I know why The Tallest has come back. And the last thing I remember dib mentioning had stuck out to me. I should stayed and listened for more. I shouldn't of pushed him and his theories away. The words he said kept repeating in my mind.

'Haven't you noticed anything about Zim.? He's gotten really tall.' Zim has gotten tall. Really tall.. And it took all my strength and self will to push out three words that got me in deeper trouble than I already am.

"I know why."

* * *

><p><strong>reveiw.! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Simple Solutions

**hiiya. thks to everyone who commented. umm i tried to fix the spacing but it doesnt transfer over to the fanfiction word processer. so sorry. personally for me its alot easier to read fanfiction on my itouch because everything gets spaced out better. anyway this is chapter 3, did anyone figurre it out yet the 'big secret'. its not really a big secret its a sucky secret. but it makes the beginning of the plot line. i couldnt just jump into the story like i wanted to i need a reason to keep gaz on charater. or then it would of been all fuckedd up. anyway. for anyone who reads my anubis fanfiction i am posting my mini stories today soo woo.! **

**Soo.. who wants to go to Warped Tour.! i know i do.! Woo.! Yeah.! Bands like A Day To Remember, Unwritten Law, Red.! C'mon who wouldnt wanna go.! its going to be epic.!**

**And here's to my epic fails of the year**

**-Christina Agularia (for messing up the national anthem)**

**-Rebecca Black (for getting half the world to hate her)**

**-The Guy who invented Spiderman-Turn Off The Dark (Congradulations, you have the most horrible stage affects and snut crew)**

**-Osama Bin Ladin (We caught you you fucking sneaky-ass bastard.!) **

**-CHARLIE SHEEN! (damn, your just the gift that keeps on giving.! winnning duh.! Dear Charlie Sheen, i believe you've smoked enough cocaine to kill two and a half men. (; hehe.)**

**-Wiz Kalifiha (dude.. dont you know..? STEELERS SUCK.! Ben Rothlessburger is a rapist.! Get a clue..) **

**- Ex Dutchess Fergie (for not being invited to the royal wedding BURN.!) **

**ANyway thoses are my epic fails.. **

**but here is chapter 3..**

**Chapter 3: Simple Solutions **

* * *

><p>It felt like all movement and time stopped. And not like how it does in books and movies at the romantic part, oh hell no. It was dead, tense silence that you could slice thin with a knife. Zims eyes glared at me, the pain of their crimson color worse than the pain in my mid. "I know why." I repeated. I moved my glare to his, frustration and anger painted his face. The emotions Zim showed best, though I highly doubt he has any others.. "drive the ship." I grumbled. Zim continued to ponder his look apoun me. "drive the ship.!" I commanded loudly. Another second or two passed by of him lurching his sight then turned to speed off once again. The ship shook lightly, I exhaled. God. Fuck my life. Like honestly. My life sucks. I have no mother, basically no father. But I must say.. I am not ungrateful. Not. One. Bit. I'm lucky, and I know that. I have dib. He does me alot to me at the end of the day, even if i don't show it. He's like.. My comfort zone-person. But there are some-many things I wanna change. I looked forward out the glass covering.<p>

"you will tell Zim now what you know, Gaz-human." Zim growled angrily.

"you will not command me Zim." I spat. I will not be commanded, ordered or demanded by Zim. Oh no. I will die before-. A violent shake came to the ship. Worse than all the others. I growled to myself. "Get close enough to the ship so I can jump on." I told him.

"What.! Why.?" Zim questioned confused and irritated.

"you will not question me either.!" I yelled. "now do as told."

"you will not order Zim in his own ship.!" Zim fought back. "and I will not bring you to the irken armada, you would be of a prize to The Red Tallest. For you Gaz-human have cause great havoc on them." he chuckled. "and it's not like you can defend yourself with the conditions your in." I crossed my arms and turned to look away. I felt a sharp sting from where the The Red Tallest's claw like finger ripped the skin. I seethed and gritted from the pain. "Gir.! Set a course for the base. I need to help this poor wimpy human." Zim teased.

"don't test me Zim." I warned. "I'm fine." the irkens pulled up and seized fire. The roof of Zim's base opened up and he had landed inside. The armada just hovered above. Gir had finally released my leg, letting the blood circulation flow easily again. Zim had went to pick me up, I had flicked him away. "I can walk."

"Zim doesn't care if you can walk, swim or fly, you'll only be slowing me down." he stated simply then lifting me up, exiting the ship. I crossed my arms stubbornly. I hate being carried. It's on my list of the things I hate most in the world. It makes me feel weak and helpless, like a damsel in distress. Which I am most certainly not. I grumbled to myself as we proceed on. The tube like elevators doors opened and we proceeded in, the pains at this point had set in deep. I had been running of pure adrenaline and spite, and now that my system was relaxing the shock had subsided and a huge wave of pain came over. I could feel that that it wasn't just a overly exaggerated cut, it was a deep slice that had ripped both my shirts clean through. I ached from the thoughts. The Red Tallest's finger scarring my skin once again just gave me chills.

"Why do you keep shaking.?" Zim asked, not in a teasing or annoyed way but not in a very concerned or scared way either. Almost like unaware, like confused yet fascinated at the same time.

"I'm fine, it's just my adrenaline finally subsided and the pain is setting in." we had reached the alienated lab. Zim just looked at me a bit confused. "can you put me down I'm fine." statement not a question. But he just continued to carry me till I felt a cold metal table on the back of my thighs. Zim growled to himself, like he was having a self-inflicted battle in his head. "what are you doing it looks like your spazzing out."

"shut up." he snapped back quickly without hesitation. He growled to himself. "why didn't you didn't come strait here you stupid Gaz-human.!"

"because last time they came here everything didn't end too well." I fought back. The pain just got worse with every word is spoke.

"yeah, and luring The Tallest into the park worked all the more better." Zim teased. I groaned. I cant put up with this right now. I just laid down on the metal table.

"you know what, whatever just put me under on sedatives and dissect me or whatever you wanna do." I'm fed up. I don't wanna deal. It would all just be better off if I was gone. Dib wouldn't have to deal with me, it would be another child my dad doesn't have to remember every two years, another reason the armada doesn't have to come back to earth. A lot of things would be better. For instance I wouldn't be lying in Zim's lab like a nuisance.

"the evil ruthless earth-girl has finally giving up.?" he questioned. "wait.! What are you trying to do you filth earth slime.! You are trying to lure Zim into false security.!" he yelled.

"no Zim." I groaned loudly. "I don't care anymore. I am sick of you and your kind." I venomously spat, only able to see him out of my peripheral vision. I suddenly flung upcoming eye to with him. His insane pink-red eyes that gave me a head ache.

"Zim has done nothing to you." he vexed darkly. "if anything I have saved your puny human life numerous times."

"are you kidding me." my voice was low and monotone. "are you kidding me Zim.? Because there is no way in hell that I should be thanking you." I pushed off the metal table and onto my wobbly feet. "you're the reason the armada keeps coming back. You the reason the armada is here at all." I informed, me walking forward causing him to walk backward. "You are the reason why I am reminded every single day that they might come back. You are the reason why The Red Tallest carved this into my head." I pointed to the irken symbol on my under jaw that The Red Tallest carved into my flesh. "and now I have had my stomach ripped open because they're here for you." I clarified. "not me, oh no I would of been long gone already if it wasn't for you." I smiled crazily knowing my next thought. "and the funny thing is you have no idea why do you Zim.?" I teased darkly. "oh awh, poor little you." guess Dibs mental insanity was airborne. "but I.. I know why." Zim looked intrigued in knowing why, yet extremely angered that a human had figured it out and he didn't. My vision started to blur a bit and the pained burned again. I went to take a step forward only to lose all sense of balance and fall to my side on the ground. I heard Zim's footsteps clomp over, and stand in front of me. "And now." I breathed out. "Your gunna keep me alive to find out aren't you.?" I scoffed out a laugh. "so predictable." he lifted me up from under my arms and my high thighs, holding me close to his face.

"well your no use to me dead." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He placed me down again gently on the metal lab table. He went and lifted up the bottom of my shirt. I immediately flung my arms down to stop his action. Not realizing that my wound was there.. And how much it hurt. He raised an eyebrow and then understood my reaction.

"the more blood you lose, the less powerful you'll become." Zim joked, but it was true. He was being serious. I exhaled and growled. I seem to have a consisting habit to do that. As does Zim. I moved my arms slowly away from my stomach releasing the pain that started to spread into the surround areas. Zim grabbed the ends of my shirt and looked up.

"you're not going to hit me again." he asked conceded for his well being.

"don't give me a reason to hit you and I won't." I explained simply. Zim pushed my shirt up to right below my bust. Although the stab was located to the left of my bellybutton, a little lower. It was stained bloody and deep. It was split into two branches, as if The Red Tallest was trying to mark me up again. Zim mumbled a few words in irken to himself. All I heard that was English was a 'where to begin.?'. He got up and moved to a cabinet. I got a better look at the cut, that still dripped blood and the old fluid was corroded by the edges. Look what I got myself into now. Ever since The Tallest came the first time I've been off on everything. It started off with losing matches on my GameSlave. Then my grades dropped, and I let a lot of things shrug off my shoulders like I did before. Zim returned over by me, a barstool like seat rose from the floor where then he sat down. I tilted my head up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, feeling the cold sting of the antiseptic. I seethed in through my teeth. God. Dib probably is wondering where I am.. Oh well.. But I mean.. Urgh.! Why am I so mean to dib.! And when the hell did I develop a conchesnce.? It's annoying.. It's like a bubbly good cheery voice in the back of my mind that makes me feel guilty about the bad things I do.. I hate it. It needs to shut up before I punch it's cheery little face in. After a few minutes of the burning fluids that washed out the gouge, I felt a soft but scratchy fabric over my stomach, gauze. I looked back down to see Zim wrapping the gauze around my lower stomach, sealing it down with medical tape. A large bang struck from upstairs. "That little robot sure has a lot of energy." I mumbled. Zims eyes got curiously wide. He slipped off his wig and put it shrunk down to fit in his jean pocket.

"I don't think that was Gir.." he confessed, have a pretty good idea of what it was. Zim turned towards me.

"now listen Gaz-girl, you will follow to my orders, if Zim tells you to shut up and hide.. Try not to scream out a fight, now follow me." he grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me off. I pulled his hand off.

"I can walk Zim." I pushed.

"is there any way that you're going to follow my orders.?" He asked already knowing my answer.

"not a chance in hell." I smirk darkly. We hear another few loud bangs, Zim tries to hide me, but I only push him away. I don't need your help Zim. But I know how to help me and shun the tallest. Its east. Just kill you.


	4. Chapter 4: Regetting Undone Actions

**hey sorry this took so long. im sorry i havent updated. i have updating all my fanfictions today (except darkest powers i am have tech. problmes with that one.) anyway i am updating my Invader ZIM-Threatening Theories, Life With Derek-Coming Senseless, House Of Anubis-The Secrets Within The Scar and Locket and i am adding a NEW FANFICTION**

**to anyone who sees my deviantART i have posted this **

**i know many people think Twilight fanfictions are stupid cos theirs not much to do but i have done it about RILEY, NOT EDWARD BELLA OR JACOB. It is about RILEY's friend Tasie. give it a shot. and read and give feedback this is what i posted about it on my deviantART::**

**"..And i am also adding a Twilight/Eclipes fanficiton**

**AND NO.! it is not about Edward, Bella, Jacob, any of the cullens, zip.!**  
><strong>its a Riley fanfiction in the point of view of Tasie, Riley's best friend. i am posting chapter one of it today nad chapter two hopefully tomorrow. it is NOT twilight-y at all besides the fact they are vampires and such, Bella, Edward and Jacob are not in the story line at this point. BUT they WILL towards the end of this fanfiction. it WILL follow the ECLIPES story line as far as the fight, Bree Tanner, The Vulturi, Victioria and Riley's relationship, and the involvement with the Cullens. The only reason i say the Cullens will not be in the story line for now is because they do not make contact with the newborn army in Seatle until the fight. SO PLEASe READ if you do like twilight i feel like its a deffernt spin on the novel and such and what had happened to Riley. We knew almost nothing about his character so its fun to play around with. "<strong>

**so anyway here is chapter 4: regretting my undone actions**

* * *

><p>We stood towards the back of the lab. Hearing more bangs and thuds. Each one building up the anticipation. The elevator, full of a haze started to descend through the raspberry colored tube. Me and Zims eyes glued to cylindrical elevator, pondering it's content. As it came all the way down, Zim began to growl in anger. The doors open and the fog began to flow out.. And then Gir fell out onto its head. "Ima squirley mon-key.!" it cheered out. Zim faced palmed himself and I rubbed my forehead in aggravation.<p>

"Gir!" Zim yelled. "Are the tallest upstairs.!" gir turned right side up and gained a confused look.

"I don't know who that is.!" Gir squeaked at such a high frequency. That's it. I'm fed up with this idiotic laughing cheery puerile piece of scrap metal.! I charged over at it, and lifted it up by it's neck, nearly choacking it. Well.. You can't choke what doesn't breathe.

"Who is upstairs?" I growled at Gir.

"I dunno. Some peoples who want master and you-u." it smiled. I chucked it to the side.

"their upstairs." I reinsured. Zim express got icy and stern.

"No their not." he countered pointing at the elevator shaft coming down. I took a step or two back and then tried to stand my ground. I looked over to the metal slab where I was sitting peacefully a moment ago. On top a tray that had the medical tape, gauzes, antiseptic and a few scalpels and knives. I grabbed one of the sharp steel knives off the try and held it behind my back by the handle. The elevator finally came down to the lab floor, the doors opening revealing The Red and Purple Tallest and about three irken soldiers holding large guns. They all exited out of the shaft and onto the open floor.

"I wasn't done with you." The Red Tallest growled towards me, glaring harshly. I simply shrugged my shoulders and began my plot.

"You don't need to start with me." I said plainly. "You need Zim. And I know why you need Zim." I crossed feet backwards so I was next to Zim. "So I would test me if I were you." I held the knife to Zims throat. "Or I'll kill him." Zim tried to fight me off but I just grabbed him by his antennae, pulled him down to my height and watched the peculiar expression on Zims face.

"you wouldn't dare." The Red Tallest bunched its fingers into a discombobulated fist.

"I will." I held the knife a little closer and pulled his head back a bit farther. "Now leave." I ordered darkly. The Tallest obeyed frustrated and aggravated. I waited till I heard the blast off the massive and then released the knife from Zim's throat, thrusting him forward onto the ground. I walked back over to the metal table and carefully placed the knife back down. Well that could have gone a lot worse. But something's not right, or maybe I'm missing something. My plan, once I think it over again. Shouldn't of worked. They want Zim dead, but when I threatened to kill him they didn't want him to die by the hand of me. And poor Zim still doesn't even know why they're here. I suddenly flipped fastly around without my control, feeling the collar of my shirt being tugged on tightly.

"What did you think you were doing.?" Zim's fuchsia- crimson mixed orbs pierced down at me, stinging my eyes. Almost like when you stare at the sun for too long. Zim looked a lot better with that stupid disguise off. He actually looked.. Well I guess you could say normal. He looked real. Not like a cheap last minute makeshift Halloween attempt.

"What do you mean.?" I play the stupid card.

"Tell me what you know now Gaz-girl." He grumbled darkly the shade of his eyes darkening with his words. Why should I tell him? Huh? What's Zim ever done for me. Nothing! Exactly! Well.. Except for stitching up my stomach, and saving me like a stupid idiot from The Red Tallest. But I've done way more him than he's done for me. The kid is mental. But.. They all thought he was a defect, and now.. Well maybe their whole race is just mental. Stupid irkens. Zim gripped my collar tighter. "Answer! Now." he was getting impatient.

"Didn't you notice anything?" I started off. "About yourself." I looked down at my feet. I should have just killed him. Would have been so much easier. Wouldn't have to explain shit. His expression was confused. "What's something difference is there between me and you." I want him to guess on his own.

"I'm.. An alien?" Zim guessed unsure of his answer.

"No. Well yeah but-urgh! What is something similar about you and Dib?" oh god stupid question. Zim started to think intensely and quizzically.

"That we both hate each other?" urgh! Zim! I didn't know you were this stupid.

"Wrong. Well yes. But no."

"Why won't you just tell me.! I'm getting fed up.!" he growled, not sure if it was towards me or himself. "It's because I'm green isn't It.?" he mumbled sarcastically. Ha ha Zim so _fucking _funny.

"Shocking you actually_ paid_ attention in skool after a while.." I breathed out. "You seriously don't know." he shook his head. "Idiot." I grumbled almost to an inaudible level. "Haven't you noticed you've gotten a lot _taller_?" I finally spit out. Zim still looked confused. "That's it.! I'm leaving. Figure it out on your own!" I flung myself away and headed for the elevator. But my collar was ripped back the opposing way.

"You are _not_ going anywhere. Yes Zim has noticed his increase in height. What about it.?"

"Zim! You're a fucking idiot.." I snapped at him. "Dib thinks that you're the next Tallest and that's why their back. They want to get rid of you before you get rid of them. You were never a defect! Get It.!" I hissed out fed up. I attempted to push him off me now. But his grip was so tight.

"_Im_ the next Tallest?" the questioned in shock.

"Yeah I just told you that." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, pissed off. Cursing silently to myself. Zim finally let go of my shirt. He whipped himself around and whammed his fists down on the metal slab, making the tray shake. Hey, if I'm too old for a temper fit so is Zim. He banged his fist down on the table again and pushed the tray full force off, the supplies flying everywhere, one of the sharper scalpels slightly slicing open my lower calf muscle. God dammit. I can't win today. "I'm leaving!" I announced heading for the elevator again. But only to be yanked back again.

"You're not going anywhere." Zim demanded. "Especially if the Massive is coming back."

"what? Don't feel like commuting to stitch me up again." I counter sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a hassle." he snickers. I narrow my eyes at Zim.

"I'm going home, and if you get in my way again I swear.." I grumbled heading to the elevator. But Zim not being able to follow orders grabbed me again. I shot back around whamming my forearm at him full force then my foot sweeping around fastly knocking him off balance, falling backwards into the metal table. "I told you not to get in my way, Zim." I growl.

"And I told you you're not going anywhere." he responds back recovering from the surprise attack. Zim grabs my wrist and attaches a watch like bracket around it. I shake my arm away from him.

"What is this?" I hold up my wrist.

"To make sure you don't leave."

"I have to go to skool. Dib will notice too he's not that stupid." I roll my eyes crossing my arms.

"What is that thing that you earth-children have after that horrid pennetentray building does not require you to be there?" he asks firmly.

"Summer vacation, idiot."

"Zim does not appreciate your mockery Gaz-human.!" Zim yells at me.

"Shut up.! You're giving me a head ache!" I yell back. Grr. I want to go home. And that's something I rarely say. I rip the watch off my wrist and throw it back at Zim. I am not wearing that ugly irken junk.

"oh boo hoo you Gaz-earthling." Gaz's fingers tightened.

"At least I can hold my ground unlike you who runs back to your worthless base." i counter. I feel a clamp around my leg. I look down to see gir.

"are you going to st-a-a-a-y-y.?" Gir asked excited for a positive answer.

"no Gir." I grabbed its little antenna and held it up to my face. "And don't touch me." I flicked the SIR unit to the side.

"Yes you are very well staying Gaz-human." Zim informed. "Gir will go collect your things and you will not be leaving."

"You know Zim we could do this the easy way or the hard way. I should of killed you back there. Woulda got The Tallest off my back and I wouldn't have to deal with you right now." I grumbled glaring up at Zim.

"But you didn't." he responded simply but darkly. "so now explain your theory."

"No." I say sternly. "And don't command me to do anything Zim it will only get you a punch in the face." I warned. Zim sat down on the risen barstool unaffected by my worlds. I growled to myself in frustration. He scoffed out a chuckle.

"you aren't going to leave. You can't be alone if The Tallest comes back. They will tear you apart this time. Do you want another mark on your dirty human skin? Your filthy brother doesn't have the technology and your too stubborn to admit to yourself that you need assistance."

"This is a horrific guilt trip. I don't care if The Tallest gets _me_." I rolled my eyes.

"but you would care if they got your _brother_. Now wouldn't you?" Zim titled his head down teasing me like you would dangle a carrot in front of a bunny.

"_Don't _talk about my brother." I warned very seriously. Don't push me Zim. I'm already tipping off the edge.

"what? That stupid dib-monkey _means_ something to you all of a sudden. I would think you would be rather pleased if the was ripped apart. I know I would." Zim snickered. That little wire in my head snapped. I lunged over at Zim and gripped him by his neck. His red eyes widened.

"You will not talk about my brother!" I yelled at him violently, and darkly. I had lost my cool. Zim pushed me off him, grabbed me by my underarms and pinned me against the wall.

"You will not assault Zim." he grumbled darkly.

"I'll do whatever the _fuck I want_." I spat back at him. My shoulders got numb from where his hands pressed down on me.

"if you stay here, your brother will not get hurt." Zim tried to say rashionally. "No one will get hurt that way.? See it is all in your little earthly favor." he let me go after a few seconds and the blood rushed back.

"Alright I'll be right back." I went to the elevator, got in and it lifted me up. I snickered to myself. Stupid Zim. The elevator took me to the main floor and the doors opened. My eyes widened. A good twenty irken solider stood in the living room. I darted quietly down the hall, all the rooms ransacked and trashed. I saw The Tallest sitting in the kitchen playing cards. I rolled my eyes. Idiots.. All Solider surrounded Zims base. Inside and out. In every room, in every corner. I made my way back to the elevator and down to the lab.

"Didn't think you'd actually return." Zim glared at me from the corner of his eye.

"Didn't have much of a choice." Zim looked over at me. "There's about a hundred of irken invaders up there." Zim turned half his attention towards me.

"what. do. you. mean." each word had a long pause in-between each word.

"exactly what I said. Pay attention." I rolled my eyes. Someone shoot me. I don't wanna be stuck in an underground with Zim. He is mental. I rather have my eyes be scooped out by spoon that was on fire. I gotta simple solution why don't I just blow the whole place up. I think that would work.

"I have an idea." Zim states. This can't go anywhere good.

"master!" Gir zoomed up to Zim and grabbed his leg. "Is the mean girl gunna stay.!" the SIR unit asked excitedly. "Is she.!"

"Gir.! Release me this moment.!" Zim commanded.

"Yes, my master.!" the little robots eyes went red for a moment giving a solute then it's eyes fading back to its blue color.

"No Gir I am not staying." I pointed out.

"Oh yes. Indeed you are." Zim said pulling up his black gloves. "You have become most valuable now Gaz-earthling."

"You can't make me stay here." I growled. "I can kick your ass Zim." hissed out.

"We'll s-" the elevator shaft came down cutting off Zim. He swore in irken. The doors opened showing the Red Tallest and two irken solider.

"You." the red tallest pointed at me. It made me flinch for the slightest second, then regained composure. I grabbed the scalpel off the table and gripped it in my hand again. "I'm not done with you." The Red Tallest came closer towards me. "You have caused so much trouble since day one and-" I chucked the scalpel at The Red Tallest, hitting it in the neck.

"Now I've made my mark." I smirked. "You shouldn't fucking mess with me, I will take out your next Tallest. Now leave. For good. Or I will kill Zim." The Red Tallest pulled the scalpel out of it's neck and growled. It turned towards Zim.

"And you're coming with us."

"what? Want your defect back now." Zim growled. My watch on my wrist beeped signaling that Dib was trying to reach me. I hit the watch causing it to shut up. "I don't think so." I felt myself get lifted off my feet. I stair face to face with The Red Tallest. I feel something tight around my neck making it slightly hard to breathe, eyes searing red. It lets me drop to the floor after a few seconds. It turns around and starts to head back to the elevator. Something snapped inside me. I got up and jumped up onto the back of The Red Tallest, gouging out half it's PAK. I pulled on it's antennae and pulled it down to the ground. I couldn't hold back anymore, with it down on the ground I stepped on The Red Tallest's hand. I took the scalpel and drew a deep straight line down its arm.

"I don't get even. I get revenge." I hissed at it. I felt my arms get grabbed and pull me back into a wall. I felt myself get lifted off my feet. I stair face to face with The Red Tallest. I feel something tight around my neck making it slightly hard to breathe.

"I don't want to meet your doom differently then by the hand of me." it's voice was dark and threatening. And the band around my neck felt like a ring of ice. My legs got light again. What the fuck is this? Pick up Gaz day? Gr. I hate being lifted. The Red Tallest was below me. I looked up to see Zim's face, the spider leg extended from his PAK.

"Leave." Zim growled at him. "Now." The Red Tallest hesitated then left with the two solider.

"Zim. Put me down now." I hissed at him.

"very well." Zim's spider legs retracted held me out and dropped me. I hit the ground with a thud. Zim snickered. "Guess you're stuck here now." I looked up at him. He takes his finger and draws it across his neck. I put my hand up to the cold think metal band around my neck.

"What is this.?" I ask viciously, standing back up.

"It looks like The Red Tallest personal discerning device that was usually around The Red Tallest wrist. Always stated that it would be used on his most valuable enemy." I'm a alien top invading leader's number one enemy. Sweet. I smirk.


End file.
